Electric vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery pack including one or more battery modules. The battery modules includes a plurality of battery cells. One known type of battery module includes compression structures adjacent the base, sides, ends, and top of the module. The compression structures retain the battery cells and provide dimensional stability necessary for the function and durability of the battery architecture.